


Science Bros Happen to Be (Very) Lucky

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Age Play, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Tony and Bruce are working in the lab, but Tony gets hurt while working.





	Science Bros Happen to Be (Very) Lucky

Bruce was going over the checklist of things they had to make this new bot they were working on. "Welding equipment?"

"Check," Tony said.

"Scrap metal?"

"Check."

"Protective gear?"

Tony pulled on his goggles. "Check."

"All right, I think that everything we need for now. We'll work on the tech another day," Bruce said. "Right now, we need to get the shell built."

"Got it," Tony said, reaching for the welding equipment, but Bruce stopped him.

"You'll tell me if you go little, right?" Bruce asked. "I don't want you to work in the lab if you're little."

"I'll be fine," Tony brushed off. "I know this lab like the back of my hand."

"Not what I asked," Bruce pressed.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Yes, I'll tell you if I go little." This discussion wasn't helping the fact that Tony had woken up in between headspaces and was trying to push his little side back, just long enough for them to finish this project. If they could finish this, then he could get away with being little for a couple days before he was required to figure out something else. "Can we start now?"

Bruce gave him a long look, and shoved gloves into Tony's chest. "Wear these, will you?"

"Fine," Tony said, putting the gloves on, then grabbing a welder's mask, and grabbing the materials he'd need to start working.

They worked in sync for several hours, getting most of the outer hull working for the prototype. It wasn't until Tony had to get more scrap material that everything went horribly wrong.

He was walking back to the table when he slipped on a spare piece of pipe that had fallen to the ground, and smacked his head against the tiled floor. Metal fell everywhere, clanging around him, and his brain decided he wasn't going to deal with the world anymore. He cried, clutching at his head and curling up on his side. In one fell swoop, he was hurt and overstimmed and he just wanted to be back in bed.

"Tony?!" Bruce's concerned voice quickly approached. "Aw, geez, Tony, you okay? What happened?"

Tony just cried harder. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to have hugs and cuddles until he felt better.

"All right, all right. We can work on everything another day, let's just get you out of the lab, yeah?" Bruce asked, picking him up with some difficulty.

Tony cried somewhat less in Bruce's arms. Bruce was nice, and he gave good hugs. He tried to stay still so Bruce wouldn't have to constantly reposition him, he knew Bruce had a hard enough time carrying him normally.

They got out of the lab and Tony whined. He had been looking forward to working on that robot.

"None of that," Bruce gently chided. "You know that you can't be little in the lab, it's not safe. I'm not mad at you for dropping, but you can't stay in there when you're small, even with supervision. I can let you play with your Tinker Toys when we get to your floor, though."

Tony quieted almost instantly. He  _loved_  his Tinker Toys, and both he and Bruce knew it.

"Does your head still hurt?" Bruce asked.

Tony nodded. It was throbbing, just a little bit.

"I'll get you an ice pack and then you can play, sound good?" Bruce asked.

Tony nodded again. "Play with me?" he asked.

Bruce chuckled. "Provided JARVIS doesn't kill me for what happened in the lab, of course I can."

"He won't," Tony promised. "I won't let him."

"Thanks, Tony," Bruce murmured.


End file.
